Finally Happy: Jonathan and Melissa
by rebeccajoleneaumanwilson
Summary: It's the adventures of the NX-01's Captain and his wife, and the travels of the Enterprise crew!


Finally Happy: Jonathan and Melissa

**Star Trek: Enterprise**

_**Jonathan Archer / Melissa Archer (née Mazzola)**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I do not own the Star Trek Enterprise series, as Brandon Braga and Rick Berman do. I only own my OC, Melissa and any other characters that I come up with during the run of this story.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 1

_USS Enterprise NX-01_

_Mess Hall_

_April 2152_

Today is a special day aboard the _Enterprise. _It's the wedding day of Captain Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Melissa Mazzola, who is the second navigator if Travis is off duty.

Jonathan is standing at the altar with Trip by his side as best man. Hoshi is standing as Melissa's maid of honor. Then, the strains of Ave Maria starts to play.

Melissa appears at the doorway, dressed in a laced, ivory strapless sweetheart neckline floor length dress. She is carrying a bouquet of pink roses and red roses.

She approaches the aisle, where Jonathan is waiting for her and also where Phlox will be officiating the wedding.

"**The couple has decided to say their vows. So, Captain, you may begin.**" Phlox says as Jonathan begins to say his vows.

"I, Jonathan Beckett Archer, take you, Melissa Nicole Mazzola, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep so help me God." Jonathan says as he places the gold wedding band on Melissa's left ring finger.

"**Now, Lieutenant, it's your turn." **Phlox says as Melissa prepares to speak her vows

"I, Melissa Nicole Mazzola, take you Jonathan Beckett Archer, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God." Melissa says as she slips the same wedding band on Jonathan's left ring finger

"**If anyone has anything to say why these two shouldn't get married, speak now or forever hold your peace. Nobody? Alright, by the power vested in me and Starfleet Headquarters, I pronounce you husband and wife. Captain, you may kiss your bride.**" says Phlox as Jonathan dips Melissa down for the most romantic kiss.

"May I introduce Captain Jonathan and Mrs. Melissa Archer!" Trip says as everyone erupts in a room full of clapping

_**15 Minutes Later...**_

The wedding reception is now being held where the ceremony was, after everything was cleaned up. While Jonathan helped his crew clean up, Melissa went to change into a white lace cocktail dress for the reception.

The dance floor cleared as Jonathan and Melissa prepared for their first dance as husband and wife. They decided to dance to a 20th century artist Etta James's 'At Last' for the first dance.

Their wedding cake was a small 2-layer Red Velvet Cake with sunflowers adorning it. They did the bouquet and garter toss before they started to dance and cut the cake.

After dancing and eating, it was time to leave for the honeymoon to Risa. It's going to be Melissa's first time going, and it will be Jonathan's second.

**Shuttlepod Bay**

Jonathan and Melissa headed to the Shuttlepod bay, where they would take Shuttlepod One to Risa, where they will be for a few nights.

"Well, Captain and Melissa, we'll see you in a few days. Have fun." Malcolm says as he exits the pod for Jonathan and Melissa prepare to enter.

"Thanks, Malcolm. We'll have fun alright. Thanks Hoshi for watching Porthos." Melissa says as she pets Porthos goodbye.

Jonathan helps Melissa down into the Shuttlepod and sits her down in the chair by him.

The newlywed Captain Jonathan Archer and his wife, Melissa Mazzola-Archer, jetted off to their honeymoon on Risa

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_This is my second attempt at a Star Trek: Enterprise story (__**once again!**__) _

_I'm trying my hardest, so please don't leave me any hateful messages or comments, because it's going to lower my self esteem down so low._

**A/N: I highly recommend that people don't hate my story!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


End file.
